Skydust's Secret
by MintyMoon
Summary: Skypaw meets a StreamClan tom that proves to be a jerk at first, will Skypaw launch an attack or stay calm? Click to find out!
1. The Embaracement

**Hi! My first fanfic! I'm hoping that you like it! It's Warriors with a little added humor basically.**

**I might not update ****_too_**** often but I will try to with all my free time! **

**_UPDATED_:**

**_As requested from a guest, I have made it more descriptive, and hopefully better._**

* * *

Skypaw felt the roaring of the water in her ears, _I have to get out!_ She thought. She scraped along the dirt-lined river, trying to hold of the ground. She saw a brown, tabby tom with green eyes racing toward her, she let her paws go limp for a second, overjoyed of the feeling of being safe. She then began to softly put her paws back on the river's sides. She felt the brown tom bite her scruff, making her go limp. She then heard the clatter of her shivering bones dropping to the river bank. She quickly hopped back up with all the strength she had in her hopeless life. She noticed the tom on the other side of the stream was sort of muttering and purring at the same time.

"What was that for?" Skypaw hissed, lying so she wouldn't look glad that he saved her.

"I saved your poor life!" The tom replied smugly.

Skypaw quickly ran back towards MoonClan's Camp. She had been out picking herbs and she dropped some in the river. Then the tom had gotten her. She looked around the forest, looking for any loose herbs that she could find. She slightly winced as a bramble caught on her pelt, it nagged at her pelt, but she was unable to reach it. She padded toward a tree with a low branch which would be able to get the bramble of her pelt. She then quickly licked her light gray, orange, black, and white fur, making sure there remained no brambles. She looked back at StreamClan's camp once more, the tom was standing over at the frsh kill, pile, but he was still looking at her, but it wasn't a menacing smile, it seemed _forgiving and kind!_ She remembered that they had been stealing our prey, and they just stopped less than half a moon ago, and they shouldn't be trusted. _Mouse-dung filled StreamClan, _She thought, _First they steal our prey, then they go saving MoonClan's Medicine Cat Apprentice for no darn reason! Could they be trusted?_

* * *

"Get any Horsetail?" Ivywind, the medicine cat, asked.

"A little," Skypaw sadly replied, she had dropped most of it in the river.

"That'll do, for now," Ivywind replied, sensing grief in the voice of the medicine cat apprentice while licking her gray, brown, and white fur..

_I could of saved myself! _Skypaw thought to herself about the tom after scurrying out of the den to go get some fresh kill.

"Ahh! Dear StarClan! A tick! A tick" She heard a she-cat elder squeal.

She couldn't help but feel amused after what the elder had said, but then she quickly scurried to the medicine cat den, searching for some mouse bile. After she found some she scurried through the small camp that was made of stone towards the elder's den.

"Okay, which of you has a tick?" Skypaw asked through gritted teeth.

"Me!" Mousewing screeched.

"Okay, calm down, I'll get rid of it," She said while padding over toward Mousewing with the mouse bile.

"Ahhhh..." Mousewing praised after Skypaw had rubbed it on her matted fur.

"That'll do," She purred as She slowly and steadily padded away.

Skypaw thought about her life, she didn't fit in at the camp, no one understanded her, well, at least one cat understanded her that was in the camp.

* * *

Skypaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, hoping to get something in her empty stomach. She got the prey closest to her, a magpie, and padded back toward the medicine cat den.

"Don't you wan't to eat out there?" Ivywind asked curiously.

"Not really," Skypaw replied giving the cats outside a depressing look.

"Okay, suit yourself!" Ivywind said annoyed as she walked out of the den.

Skypaw laid down on her side, hoping Ivywind and Dimstar would forgive her for what she was about to do. After she was finished she told Ivywind she was going out to fetch some herbs. They didn't know what she was really going to do, though...


	2. Cross My Heart, I Hope They Don't Die

**In Skypaw's world it's Leafbare now, just as it is in the real world. I know it's my 2nd chapter already, but I kinda write short-ish chapters, so why not?! :-) Anyway on with the show! ;-) **

* * *

Skypaw sniffed the brisk, stale, cold Leafbare air. She couldn't wait until Leafbare was over and Greenleaf was present. Skypaw sniffed around once again for what she was looking for, _yes! I smell it! _She thought excitedly. She padded over to a tree stump, where there was a small pile of crowfood. She smiled a bit, then weakly grabbed the rotting prey in her jaws. She quickly ran over to where StreamClan's Camp was, hoping to correctly throw the old prey into the fresh kill pile, she heard a patrol chatting away as they approached the camp. She panicked and threw the prey hopefully across the river. Then ran back toward camp, but what she didn't know, was that she had not threw it in the fresh kill pile, she had threw it in their stream where, later, cats of almost all ages would be catching fish.

* * *

"Got any more herbs this time?" Ivywind asked once again.

"Yes, but barely," She said, passing a bit of Catmint to Ivywind with her tail.

"Whats that scent on you?" Ivywind wondered out loud.

"What scent?" She said, lying.

Ivywind shot her an angry look.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the HighStone," Dimstar announced.

She padded over to under the HighStone, wondering what he would be announcing. _I bet a warrior is eating that piece of crowfood right now! _She thought, _I hope it's the tom who rescued me for no darn reason!_

"It is time for the gathering, and these are the cats I want to go," He meowed, "Ivywind, Skypaw, Rustclaw, Goldenfeather, Doveshine, Nightpaw, Shadowpaw, Dreampaw, Starpaw, and Lilypaw."

She saw Nightpaw glance over towards me, I almost wanted to give up my medicine cat duties to be with him! Of course, Ivywind wouldn't be very fond of that, would she?

* * *

As about half of MoonClan set out on over the forest, she heard the river splashing with a steady _splish sploosh splash sploosh splish! _ It sounded a bit different then usual, though. When they got there, all of the Clans were there as usual; StreamClan, MoonClan, SunClan, and DesertClan. Stonestar of StreamClan was first to jump up to the four tree stumps. "Which one of you crowfood eating Clans poisoned the river!?" He spat. All of the cats looked dumbfounded, including Skypaw. _Poisoned? I didn't poison it! I threw it next to the pile! It's not like it has poisonous juices that seeped into all their prey!_ She thought. Her fur bristled, she was furious.

"Why do you accuse the Clans of poisoning you first? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sunnystar of DesertClan asked, and with each 'Huh?' stepping forward, "And DesertClan lives lives not very close to your camp, so it can't be us! Could it?" She finished, turning around to face her own Clan.

"Calm down, Sunnystar" Dimstar soothed.

"O-o-okay!" Sunnystar happily replied with cuteness in her eyes.

"All we know," Stonestar continued, "Is that we were poisoned..." there was a silence, "by a cat!"


End file.
